Elise Schwarzer
Elise Schwarzer (エリゼ・シュバルツァー Erize Shubarutsaa)ist die jüngere Stief-Schwester von Rean Schwarzer und einzige leibliche Tochter von Baron Teo Schwarzer. Vergangenheit Sie war Einzelkind bis ihr Vater den kleinen Rean aufsammelte und adoptierte. Rean war es außerdem, der ihr einmal das Leben rettete als sie von Monstern angegriffen wurde. Sie war jedoch nicht eifersüchtig auf Rean sondern schloss ihn von Anfang an in ihr Herz. Auch als ihr Vater wegen der Adoption in Verruf gerät, gibt sie Rean weder die Schuld noch ist sie Böse auf ihn, im Gegenteil, sie hält weiter zu ihm und sieht ihn als Teil der Familie. Geschichte Elise besucht die St Astraia Mädchen Schule in Heimdallr, dort freundet sie sich schließlich mit Prinzessin Alfin Reise Arnor an. Eines Tages erhält sie einen Brief von ihrem Bruder, in welchem sie ließt, dass er vor hat, nach der Schule die Familie zu verlassen, da er sich die Schuld am schlechten Ruf seines Vaters und damit auch der Familie gibt. Er wolle ihr nicht weiter zur Last fallen. Elise ist empört und innerlich aufgebracht, so dass sie umgehend nach Trista fährt um Rean aufzusuchen. Dies gelingt ihr auch, sie Trifft sich mit Ream auf dem Dach des Schulgebäudes und sprechen darüber, dass er sie trotz der geringen entfernung (30 Minuten Zugfahrt) nie besucht hat und über den Inhalt des Briefes. Elise wirft ihm vor, dass er keine Ahnung habe wie sehr ihn die Familie (sie eingeschlossen) liebt und dass der keine Vorstellung davon habe wie ihre Mutter, ihr Vater und sie selbst fühlen. Rean zeigt tatsächlich wenig Verständnis und ist der Überzeugung, der Famlilie Schwarzer nur eine Last zu sein. Elise fühlt sich in ihren Gefühlen verletzt und von ihrem Bruder nicht verstanden. Sie läuft weg um allein zu sein. Als sie frustriert auf dem Schulgelände umherläuft, begegnet sie einem jungen, blonden Schüler, der sie fragt, was sie her mache, sie komme ja von der St. Asteria. Elise entschuldigt sich, dass sie sich einfach so hier aufhält. Der Schüler stellt sich als Patrick T. Hyarms vor und versucht ihr stotternd klar zumachen, dass sie keinerlei Fehler gemacht hat. Als sie ihren Namen nennt, wird er stutzig und bringt sie schließlich mit Rean in Verbindung. Sie kann seine lauten Selbstgespräche (abfallende Bemerkungen über Rean) deutlich hören und ist erneut wieder enttäuscht und läuft davon. Irgendwann findet sie sich vor dem Old Schoolhouse (Alten Schulgebäude) wieder und folgt einer Katze (Seline) hinein. Sie betätigt den Aufzug und wird im unteren Stock von einer Riesigen Rüstung angegriffen. Als sie schon dachte ihr Leben sei aus, tauchen aufeinmal Rean, Crow Armbrust und Patrick auf. Während sich Rean und Crow um die Rüstung kümmern, kümmert sich Patrick um sie. Die Rüstung wird besiegt und sie kehren zurück. Nach all dem Trubel reist Elise erst Mal zurück, doch sie ist weiter davon Überzeugt, Rean sollte bleiben. Im Juli nimmt sie ebenfalls gemeinsam mit Alfin am Sommerfest Teil. Jedoch werden die beiden von drei Terroristen gefangen genommen, als Geiseln gehalten und in den Untergrund von Heimdallr entführt. Einer der drei Terroristen ist einer der Anführer: Michael Gideon. Die beiden Mädchen schlagen sich Tapfer, bis sie von den Terroristen betäubt werden, da die Klasse VII zur Hilfe geeilt kommt. Dieser gelingt es ,die Terroristen der Imperial Liberation Front in die Flucht zu schlagen und Elise und Alfin gerade noch mal davor zu bewahren dort begraben zu werden, da der Anführer der ILF C Sprengsätze aktiviert hatte. Ein weiteres Mal ist Elise zusammen mit Alfin auf dem Schuldach der St. Asteria zu sehen, wo sie Zeugen des Junfernflugs der Courageous (dem Privat Flugschiff von Olivert Reise Arnor sind. Elise weiß scheinbar ganz genau, dass auch Rean an diesem Flug teilnimmt. Danach taucht sie erst wieder im zweiten Teil der Triologie auf. Aussehen und Persönlichkeit Elise ist freundlich und sehr höflich, sie weiß sich in der hohen Adelsgesellschaft zu benehmen und sich auch im Zorn noch gewählt auszudrücken. Sie strahtl eine gewisse Würde aus und Ruhe aus. Ihr Bruder bedeutet ihr alles und es wird sogar angedeutet, dass sie mehr als nur Geschwisterliebe für ihm empfindet (wohl auch beruhend auf der Tatsache, dass sie nicht blutsverwandt sind). Sie kann sehr einfühlsam sein, doch wenn sie sich missverstanden fühlt, scheint sie lieber allein sein zu wollen. Wer ihren Bruder beleidigt beleidigt auch sie - somit macht sie Patrick klar, wer mit ihr auskommen möchte, der muss auch Rean akzeptieren. Trivia * Patrick T. Hyarms hat scheinbar ein Auge auf Elise geworfen seit dem Vorfall in der Schule * Wenn es nach Rean ginge, dann würde Elise niemals heiraten, da er einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt hat * Ihr Aussehen hat sie hauptsächlich von ihrer Mutter geerbt * Ab dem zweiten Spiel der Triologie ist sie ein Spielbarer Charakter en:Elise Schwarzer Navigation Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Adel Kategorie:Spielbare Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere